el comienzo de una nueva historia
by lony-chan
Summary: nadie se imagino que despues de todo lo que han pasado llegue un ribal mucho peor pero ahora tienen a Kaede que despues de saber que tiene un nuevo poder y al hacerlo mas poderoso podran liberar una magia escondida y que solo ellos podran descubrir
1. Chapter 1: el comienzo

**Hola este es mi primer fanfiction de mirmo asi que espero lo disfruten y espero muchos comentarios boy a crear mas fanfic pero por ahora les paso este porfa reviews y acepto opciones y todo lo demas XD **

**Mirmo Zibang no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiromu Shinozuka**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO**

**KAEDE POV**

Era un día soleado soplaba un poco el viento, ayer había ido haber a Setsu y fuimos al cine y nos divertimos mucho junto con Mirmo y rima, pero ahora me encontraba triste ya que Mirmo se había ido al mundo muglox porque decía que el rey Murumo y la reina Saria le habían llamado ya que tenia que arreglar unos asuntos, pero para cuando volviera le tendría listas muchas choco-nubes y mañana empezaría el primer curso de secundaria y por suerte estábamos todos juntos de nuevo.

**SETSU POV**

Ayer había ido con Kaede al cine y lo habíamos pasado en grande por suerte estamos en la misma secundaria con todos los demás mañana la empezábamos pero no se en que grupo me iba a tocar y ojala me toque en el mismo que ella. Mientras iba caminando con Rima vi a Kaede se veía muy pensativa y triste, así que como me había prometido no verla triste otra vez me dije a mi mismo "_Vamos a animarla_"

Setsu:-¡Hola Kaede!

Kaede:- Hola Setsu, hola Rima

Rima:- Hola Kaede

Setsu:- ¿Que te pasa que te veo muy desanimada?

Kaede:- No pasa nada es solo que estoy pensando en mirmo

Rima:- Ha es porque se fue al mundo muglox no te preocupes regresara muy pronto

Kaede:- Si lo se pero no se porque me preocupa tanto, es como si tubiera un mal presentimiento.

Terminando de decir esto se puso muy seria lo cual no me gusto y se creo un silencio incomodo voltie a ver a rima y se me ocurrio una gran idea llebarla de compras y obio y le iba a comprar algo que le gustara. **(NOTA: PARA NO PONER EL NOMBRE COMPLETO DE LOS PERSONAJES VOY A PONER SOLO SUS INICIALES PORQUE ME ABURRO XD)**

S:- Oye ¿Porque no bienes con nosotros ibamos al centro comercial?

K:- No lo se por que seguro ivas a la biblioteca no quisiera molestarte

S:- No hay problema

R:- Si anda vamos

Despues de que dijo Rima esto agarre a Kaede de la mano y empece a caminar con ella pero en el camino pasaron cosas inesperadas. Primero nos encontramos con Haruka y Koichi que ivan muy juntos hasta que despues de un rato nos dijeron que empezaron a salir hace muy poco tiempo al igual que nosotros, luego nos encontramos a Kaoru que siempre estaba muy ajitado con las chicas que le perceguian para luego encontrarnos con Azumi la cual golpeo a Kaede en la cabeza dejandola en el suelo. La verdad a mi me caia algo pezada Azumi pero bueno despues de un rato todos nos fuimos a nuestras casas y yo nada mas toque la cama y me quede dormido.

**KAEDE POV**

Ya que habia llegado a casa de haver estado con setsu yo seguia con un mal presentimiento. Cuando entre a mi cuarto estaba mirmo pero me esperaba muy serio asi que pase y me sente y espere para que empezara hablar sabia que mi iva a dar malas noticias y una que otra buena paro que remedio me daba.

**MIRMO POV**

Habia tenido un dia terrible pero me dieron una buena y otra mala noticia pero tenia que contale todo a Kaede pero no sabia por donde empezar.

FLASBLAK

Ya habia pasado mas de medio dia haciendo los labores del principe hasta que mi padre me hablo y me dijo:

Rey:- Mirmo te hemos llamado porque la tribu gaia nos habia dicho que queria berte ya que habias benido asi que ve

Reina:- be con mucho cuidado

M:- Si si vale a-adios _"ahora para que me querran"_

Ya estando en la aldea gaia

M:- Hey Piro, Aqua, Terra, Leolo, Estrato... ¿donde estan?

Tribu gaia:- Aque mirmo te emos llamado por una situacion, a aparecido un nuevo enemigo para los muglox y para el mundo de los humanos tienes que decirles a tus amigos sobre esto y principalmente a Kaede aunque tambien a los demas humanos

M:- y ¿porque tengo que informar principalmente a Kaede?

Estrato:- Porque ella tiene un poder especial que aleja a los males y puede protegerlos, por si acaso la bamos a entrenar devidamente le vamos a debolver el microfono solo servira que venga al mundo muglox a entrenar con nosotros para que aumente su poder y lo pueda controlar a la perfeccion toma daselo

Piro:- pero esa es la mala noticia, la buena noticia es que hay otros dos aumentos de poder pero en uno solo aumentas un poco mas tu poder pero en otro puedes transformarte con Kaede como si se fusionaran y crearan uno solo en el cual aumentas excesivamente tu poder y cada muglox puede transformarse con su compañero.

Leolo:- pero para Kaede hay una esepcion por tener ese poder tan especial puede transformarse con todos los muglox que conoce pero contigo va a tener mucho mas poder que con los demas, asi que ve y dile porque la amenaza esta apunto de empezar

M:- ¿pero como me transformo con ella?

Terra:- tu y ella deben de sentir el momento indicado y deben de desear transformarse para aumentar tu poder

Aqua:- y con ese mismo sentimiento puede transformarse con los demas

Tribu gaia:- ahora bete mirmo y dile a Kaede y a los demas rapido ¡adios mirmo!

FIN DEL FLASBLAK

M:- Kaede tengo que decite algo muy serio...


	2. Chapter 2: Las noticias

**Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo **

**Mirmo Zibang no me pertenece es propiedad de la gran Hiromu Shinozuka yo solo escribo porque me gusta**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: las noticias**

**KAEDE POV**

Mirmo se notaba muy serio parecía que le habían dado unas noticias terribles, sentí como mi sonrisa se fue Mirmo noto eso y aliviano un poco la vista como diciéndome que no era algo tan malo pero de repente su semblante se volvió triste. Después de esto comenzó a hablar.

M: -Kaede tengo que decirte algo muy serio –solo asentí con la cabeza –fui con la tribu Gaia y me han dado 2 noticias una buena y una mala cual quieres primero –dijo con desgana

K: -pues la mala –dije algo inquieta

M: -bien –dijo con semblante serio –fui a ver a la tribu Gaia y me dijo que te diera esto –dijo entregándome el micrófono a lo que me puse contenta –dijeron que solo iba a funcionar para que fueras al mundo muglox y regresaras al mundo de los humanos sin ningún problema

K: -y…. ¿qué es lo malo de esto? –dije algo confundida

M: -pues que hay un nuevo enemigo que acecha al mundo de los humanos y al mundo de los muglox –ahora triste que le pasaba no entendía sus cambios –y…. –hizo una pausa y después continuo –vas a tener que ir a entrenar al mundo de los muglox porque tienes un poder oculto dentro de ti y para que puedas liberarlo tienes que entrenarlo por eso la tribu Gaia te quiere entrenar

K: -oh….…. ya veo entonces tengo que ir a entrenar entonces –él solo asintió con la cabeza –bueno pues aremos todo lo posible por derrotar a ese enemigo –le sonreí a Mirmo y este solo me regreso la sonrisa –y ¿cuál es la buena?

M: -la buena seria para nosotros

K: -¿Por qué? –dije algo confundida

M: -bueno porque….. nos dijeron que habían 2 aumentos de poder el primero solo aumentas un poco la magia y el segundo…. –asentí –puedes transformarte con tu compañero

K:- ¿Cómo que transformarte? –Pensé por un momento –ósea que puedo unirme contigo y utilizar tus poderes como si fuéramos uno solo

M: -si –vi como hizo una pequeña sonrisa –y asi podemos proteger a los demás

K: -¿los demás también ban a poder transformarse? –pregunte algo preocupada

M: -sí, todo aquel que tenga un muglox lo va a poder hacer pero –"_aaaa porque siempre hay un pero"_ me dije a mi misma –tu por tener ese poder tan especial puedes transformarte con cualquier muglox lo malo es que vas a tener un poder menos fuerte que con migo ya que yo soy tu muglox

K: -Claro lo entiendo pero hay que decírselo a los demás –dije cambiándome ya que ya era de noche y tenía que dormirme porque mañana tenía que ir al colegio

M: -Mañana temprano se lo diremos a todos

K:-Está bien, buenas noches Mirmo –después bostece con fuerza

M: -Hasta mañana Kaede –alcance a escuchar y me quede profundamente dormida

A la mañana siguiente me desperte y me vesti con mi nuevo uniforme que consistia en una falda de cuadros color marron y rayas blancas una blusa blanca y un sueter color verde aguamarina **(N/a: se parece al de rosario+vampire =D)**. Sali de mi casa y me encontre con setsu en el camino.

K: -Setsu buenos días -me alegre de avermelo encontrado

S:-hola Kaede -me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro –te ves mucho más animada hoy

K:-si verdad ¡ha! –Me percaté de que rima estaba en su hombro –hola rima

R:-hola Kaede, hola Mirmo –Mirmo solo miro hacia otro lado

M:-hola rima –dijo algo pensativo sabía que estaba pensando en cómo decírselo a los demás caminamos un rato cuando sentí un golpe en la cabeza

A:-KAEDE CUANTAS VESES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE TE ALEJES DE SETSU –alcance a escuchar antes de caer al suelo

K:-hay Azumi me has hecho mucho daño –me estaba sobando la cabeza

A:-pues piensa antes de acercarte a Setsu –me miro enfadada y yo solo le regrese la mirada

Ko y H-¡hola! –escuche dos voces atrás de Azumi **(N/a: en algunos casos como es el de Koichi, Kaede y Kaoru los voy a poner así Ko, K y Ka para que no se confundan)**

K:-ha hola Koichi Haruka –los salude al poco rato llego Kaoru y caminamos todos juntos a la escuela en el camino íbamos platicando muy animadamente.

M:-Kaede –dijo Mirmo muy bajito que seguro solo yo lo oí –dile lo que te dije en la mañana

K:-haaaa si ya voy –voltee a mirar a todos –esto chicos –los interrumpí

T:-si dinos –dijeron todos al unísono

K:-pueden venir a la azotea en el receso con sus muglox –dije mirando al suelo a lo que todos contestaron al unísono

T:-si no te preocupes –entonces toco el timbre de la escuela y todos nos fuimos a la clase que nos correspondía

A:-Pero ¿para qué?

K:-Se los diré allá –dije corriendo a mi salón y vi como todos se quedaban con cara de preocupación

Después de la clase de mate fui a la azotea allí los encontré a todos con sus muglox

K:-chicos tenemos que decirles algo yo y Mirmo –los mire algo avergonzada y agache la cabeza–Mirmo comienza

M:-bien –me dijo diciendo muy bajito –no te pongas tan nerviosa si no van a sospechar que es algo malo

K:-haaaa si lo siento –levante un poco la cabeza avergonzada "_es que, que van a decir de lo que les vas a decir_" me dije a mi misma

M:-esto chicos fui con la tribu Gaia y me han dado 2 noticias una buena y una mala cual quieres primero –dijo con desgana

T:-pues la mala –dijeron todos al unísono

M:-pues me dijeron que hay un nuevo enemigo que acecha al mundo de los humanos y al mundo de los muglox y Kaede va a tener que ir a entrenar al mundo de los muglox porque tiene un poder especial oculto y para que pueda liberarlo tiene que entrenarlo por eso la tribu Gaia la quiere entrenar

Todos me miraron y se quedaron sorprendidos Mirmo solo continuo.

M: -la buena seria para nosotros –todos sé que darán con cara de porque – porque nos dijeron que habían 2 aumentos de poder el primero solo aumentas un poco la magia y con el segundo puedes transformarte con tu compañero

Todos se quedaron como petrificados y los muglox se quedaron con la boca abierta

M:- todo aquel que tenga un muglox lo va a poder hacer pero Kaede por tener ese poder tan especial puede transformarse con cualquier muglox lo malo es que va a tener un poder menos fuerte que con migo ya que yo soy su muglox

Yaqui:-pero de todos modos el enemigo quien podrá ser

M:-a uno lo sabemos no me dijo nada la tribu Gaia

A:-estas diciendo que nosotros nos vamos a transformar solo con el muglox que nos corresponde –dijo algo desmotivada –ósea yo con yaqui

M:-sí, solo Kaede va a ser la que pueda transformarse con otros muglox

H:-wau Kaede tienes una gran habilidad –impresionada me giño el ojo a lo que no me avergoncé un poco

Mu:-si bien y ¿cómo nos transformamos?

K:-bueno dice Mirmo que primero necesitan tener el aumento de poder y después van a tener que sentir el momento adecuado para transformarse con su muglox

R:-bueno ¿entonces habrá que esperar demasiado? –la oí un poco desesperada

M:-no lo sabemos

K:-eso era todo chicos bueno ya saben deben tener mucho cuidado –"_y que voy a hacer si el enemigo descubre que tengo un poder secreto_" Setsu me saco de mis pensamientos

S:-si pero Kaede –algo le preocupaba

K:-¿Qué sucede? –le dije despreocupada

S:-bueno Mirmo te puede transformar en muglox 24 horas pero no creo que tu entrenamiento dure 24 horas que vas a hacer si te tardaras mas ¿te quedaras como muglox?

K:-no, me han dado el micrófono de nuevo tranquilo –le di una sonrisa a lo que en me la regreso

Despues de ahi me tube que ir temprano ya que le prometi a mi madre llegar temprano.

* * *

**espero y les aya gustado lo hice a la carrera y es que no me quedaba inspiracion ya que lo use para otra cosa los quiero mis lectores cuidece os quiero mucho y espero muchos comentarios el siguiente capi voy a hacerlo mas interesante no se preocupen besotes**


	3. Chapter 3: La chica nueva, primer poder

**Hola este fic espero que sea de su agrado besotes y gracias por leerlo y espero muchos comentarios espero acerlos algo largos**

**Mirmo Zibang no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiromu Shinozuka**

**N/a: Nota de la autora, **_pensamientos de los personajes._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: La chica nueva y el primer aumento de poder**

**KAEDE POV**

Un nuevo día empezaba y como siempre iba a empezarlo con una sonrisa

-buenos días Mirmo –dije estirándome y bostezando

-buenos días Kaede –me dijo todavía adormilado

Me comencé a vestir con mi uniforme de la escuela, ya terminando de vestirme baje a desayunar con mi madre ya que ella siempre en estas fechas se veía muy triste y no entendía él porque.

-mama ¿te encuentras bien? –le dije en lo que ella se volteaba a verme

-si hija ¿Por qué? –dijo dándome una sonrisa

-es que últimamente te veo muy triste –le dije en una sonrisa fingida ella solo agacho la cabeza

-e-este h-hija –tartamudeo – ¿podrías llegar temprano hoy? por favor es que tengo que decirte algo –me dijo con los ojos brillosos por el llanto contenido

-si –conteste secamente –bueno me tengo que ir –le dije levantándome y dándome la vuelta –nos vemos al rato –y salí sin que me diera respuesta

Baje por el ascensor y Mirmo me alcanzo en la calle

-KAEDE ESPERA NO TE BALLAS SIN MI –dijo golpeando todo su cuerpo contra mi rostro

-AUCH MIRMO NO AGAS ESO –le dije cuando se quitó de mi cara y se puso en mi hombro –que duele mucho

Después de eso, todo el camino estuvimos callados. Yo estaba pensando en mi madre y un sinfín de preguntas llegaron a mi mente, ¿Qué es lo que me iba a decir? ¿Por qué por estas fechas se ponía tan triste? ¿Por qué por estas fechas siempre me decía que llegara temprano? ¿Por qué llora en estas fechas? y de repente se vino a mi mente una pregunta que si me había hecho antes pero jamás me había atrevido a preguntarle a mi madre ¿Dónde está mi padre? O ¿Por qué no tenía papa? Algo era seguro en la conversación de la tarde se lo iba a preguntar. De repente una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-KAEDE, MIRMO–me dijo Setsu corriendo hacia mí –buenos días

-e-esto buenos días Setsu, Rima –les dije todavía algo triste

-buenos días Kaede buenos días Mirmo –dijo Rima moviendo a un lado la cabeza -¿Qué tienes Kaede?

-ah no nada –dije moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación

-¿en serio? –me pregunto Setsu

-si solo venia pensativa –le dije dándole una sonrisa a lo que él también sonrió – ¿ver da Mimo? –dije volteando hacia Mirmo y dándole una sonrisa

-yo que se venía entretenido con mis choco-nubes –dijo volteando hacia otro lado poniendo cara de "_no me importa_"

-Mirmo eres…. –no complete la palabra porque sentí un golpe en la cabeza –aaaaah –dije antes de estrellarme en el piso me levante y mire hacia atrás era obvio quien era la persona que me había golpeado –Azumi me has hecho daño –casi se lo dije gritando

-es tu culpa por estar tan cerca de Setsu –dijo poniendo cara de "_yo soy mejor que tu" _

-y quien dijo que solo tú puedes estar cerca de él –le grite **(N/a: ya saben cómo son las mañanas de ellos XD) **

**-**pues yo –dijo mirándome

-buenos días Kaede –dijo Kaoru sonriendo

-ah buenos días –le dije

-¡buenos días! –mire atrás de Kaoru y allí venia Haruka junto con Koichi

-buenos días –dijo Koichi saludando

-hola Haruka, hola Koichi –los salude

Estuvimos platicando todo el camino. Llegando a la escuela nos fuimos a nuestros salones. En cuanto entro el profesor Takumi todos nos sentamos.

-buenos días alumnos –dijo el maestro como siempre con cara de serio

-buenos días profesor –dijimos todos al unísono

-hoy a pesar de que estamos empezando tenemos una compañera nueva en nuestra clase –dijo el profesor –pasen –al momento que dijo esto pasaron los 2 nuevos, uno era una chica de pelo morado lo tenía tan largo como el de Azumi, ojos color azul, tés blanca y de mi estatura –ella es Yuuka Sakakibara que viene de Tokio

-hola soy Yuuka Sakakibara –dijo la chica y se inclinó –un gusto en conocerlos

-Yuuka siéntate a lado de Kaede –dijo señalándome –hazme el favor de levantarte Kaede

-si –inmediatamente me levante y ya que me vio me senté y ella solo asintió con la cabeza

Después de 3 aburridas clases dio el toque del descanso yo salí lo más rápido que pude y a dos salones se encontraba Setsu con los demás platicando.

-chicos –les llame todos voltearon a la vez –vamos a comer todos juntos a la azotea –les dije y todos asintieron

-bueno pues vamos –dijo Haruka muy animada

Ya en la azotea saque una manta y todos nos dispusimos a comer.

-nuestras primeras clases fueron muy aburridas –dijo bostezando Haruka

-si demasiado diría yo –dijo Koichi, por suerte ellos dos habían quedado en la misma clase

-pues yo tengo una compañera nueva –les dije mirando mi comida

-¿así? –Me dijo Koichi sorprendido –y como se llama

-se llama… -en ese momento una voz me interrumpió

-¿Kaede Minami cierto? –voltee a ver quién me hablaba y era… Yuuka

-e-esto si –me levante para verla mejor

-un gusto en conocerte –me extendió la mano y yo igual –señorita Minami

-s-solo Kaede –ella asintió

-entonces tu dime Yuuka –me dijo zafándose del apretón de manos

-si –le sonreí pero ella no me regreso la sonrisa tenía expresión seria

-bien nos vemos tengo que hacer cosas –se volteo y se fue yo solo me voltee me senté otra vez sobre la manta y empecé a comer, todos los demás se me quedaron viendo después de pasar mi bocado empecé a hablar

-ella era la chica nueva se llama Yuuka Sakakibara –les dije

-¿con que ella es la nueva? –dijo Kaoru sorprendido, asentí con la cabeza –pues no se ve muy animada

-no pero sigamos comiendo –dijo asumí ignorando todo lo demás

Después de que diera el toque recogimos todo y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos salones. Las ultimas 4 clases pasaron muy rápido, antes de terminar la última recordé que mi madre me había dicho que llegara antes, después de que dio el toque de salida me apresure a salir Setsu todavía seguía guardado sus cosas cuando llegue, se apresuró a guardar sus cosas pero yo entre

-Setsu hoy me tengo que ir rápido –le dije a lo que se sorprendió

-¿Por qué? –pregunto algo preocupado

-es que mi mama me dijo que tenía que llegar rápido –vi como su mirada se relajaba

-bueno cuídate –dijo y se acercó mas a mi oreja y me susurro –amor te-quiero –yo solo asentí le sonreí y antes de que se apartara de mi le di un beso en la mejilla

-si lo are –me salí de su salón despidiéndome de el

Llegando a casa deje mis cosas y me cambie, después fui directo a donde estaba mi madre, en la sala, Mirmo se quedó comiendo choco-nubes en mi cuarto

-hola mama ¿qué es lo que querías decirme? –le pregunte ella solo me hizo una señal de que me sentara en el sillón yo lo hice

-hija ya tienes edad para saber la verdad –me dijo con expresión seria –te he mentido todos estos años con lo de tu padre, te he dicho que tu padre se había ido a vivir a otro país porque consiguió un trabajo mejor pero….. Pero… nada es verdad, tu padre murió en un terrible accidente hace ya varios años –abrí los ojos como platos –justo después de que tu naciste y siempre por estas fechas recuerdo lo que paso, perdón –dijo sollozando –por no haberte dicho antes la verdad –me quede impactada por lo que dijo entonces se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y estalle

-MAMA ME HAS MENTIDO –le dije llorando -¿POR QUÉ? YO SOLO QUERIA SABER LA VERDAD Y LO UNICO QUE RECIBI DE TI FUE UNA MENTIRA –le grite y ella abrió los ojos como platos –TE ODIO –le grite y salí corriendo

Yo seguía corriendo a pesar de que mi cuerpo empezó a cansarse llegue al parque y ya allí me senté en el piso y empecé a llorar más, de repente una voz hizo que dejara de llorar

-valla, valla mira que tenemos aquí –levante la mirada para ver de quien era la voz, sabía que era de mujer, al levantar la mirada enfrente de mi había alguien encapuchado que supuse era mujer por la vos –Kaede Minami –dijo y lanzo una especie de bola de fuego por suerte me moví de allí y saque el móvil llame a Mirmo pero parecía que su número estaba ocupado otra bola de fuego paso a lado mío y la esquive comencé a correr en círculos por el parque para hacer tiempo y alcance a enviarle un mensaje a Mirmo antes de que una bola de fuego me golpeara caí al suelo de espalda, escuche que decía _"jajajajajajaja ya casi a completo el plan"_ y todo se volvió negro

**MIRMO POV**

Salí a ver qué había pasado, la madre de Kaede estaba llorando pero Kaede no estaba, regrese a la habitación supuse que Kaede había salido y que su madre solo estaba llorando porque por estas fechas siempre se pone así. Regrese a la habitación y llame a Mimomo para hacer un pedido de chocolates después deje el celular cuando llego el pedido, creo que vibro pero no le preste atención ya que estaba comiendo chocolates mi golosina favorita. Cuando empezó a ponerse el sol me empecé a preocupar más, le iba a llamar a Rima para preguntarle si Kaede estaba con Setsu y vi que había un mensaje y decía:

_Mirmo me están atacando no se de quien se trata esta encapuchado, necesito que me ayudes, me está atacando con bolas de fuego, estoy en el parque ven rápido por favor_

-oh no Kaede –dije pero antes de salir volando llame a Rima el teléfono empezó a sonar y al segundo timbre contestaron -¿RIMA?

-si ¿Por qué tan alterado Mirmo? –me pregunto

-Kaede está siendo atacada por alguien extraño –le solté

-¿QUEEEE? –grito pero de repente alcance a distinguir otra voz detrás de ella, supuse que era la de Setsu

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE MIRMO? –esta vez era Setsu, él le debió haberle pedido el teléfono a Rima ya que no se veía

-Kaede esta siendo atacada-repetí

-¿Dónde está? –me pregunto Setsu muy alterado

-en el parque –le dije

-vamos para allá –me dijo pasándole el teléfono a Rima, antes de que esta colgara el teléfono le grite

-RIMA –ella automáticamente levanto el teléfono

-¿si, Mirmo? –me dijo

-hazme un favor –le dije ella asintió con la cabeza –llama a los demás –ella asintió con la cabeza y colgó

Salí volando por la ventana y al llegar al parque estaba desierto.

-KAEDE –grite pero nadie respondió –KAEDE –volví a gritar y nada –KAEDE ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? –esta vez apareció una persona encapuchada supuse que era la que me dijo Kaede – ¿Dónde está Kaede? –le pregunte y ella solo rio

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Kaede, Kaede, Kaede –dijo imitándome y fue cuando me di cuenta que era mujer por la voz – ¿Dónde estás? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA –volvió a reír y se puso seria –hola príncipe Mirmo ¿Cómo ha estado? –me dijo yo solo pensé "_que descarada primero se burla de mí y después se pone seria ¿Qué le pasa?_" la mire con cara de confusión y rabia –no me mire así yo no le hecho nada ¿o sí? –me pregunto

-SI, dime ¿Qué le has hecho a Kaede? ¿Dónde está? –oí pasos detrás de mí supuse que eran los demás porque se oían murmullos

-MIRMO –gritaron algunos -¿QUIÉN ES ESE? –preguntaron ahora todos

-valla príncipe Mirmo parece que ha hecho nuevos amigos –dijo la extraña yo sin en cambio saque las maracas y cuando iba a terminar de hacer el conjuro me dijo –pero dígame príncipe Mirmo seria capas de lastimarme cuando tengo a Kaede enfrente –en ese momento vi como aparecía Kaede enfrente de ella, parecía que Kaede estaba amarrada ya que tenía los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, la cabeza agachada y los pies juntos parecía una especie de T –oh parece que no atacara JAJAJAJAJAJAJA –volvió a reír yo iba a decir algo pero alguien me gano

-¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A KAEDE? –Dijo Setsu delante de mi –KAEDE DESPIERTA POR FAVOR –pero Kaede no se movía

-va que tonto eres Setsu –Setsu se le quedo mirando confundido –sabes no vas a poder despertarla de esa manera la única forma es que me la quiten, pero ni siquiera pueden atacarme con ella enfrente

-PERO POR ATRÁS SI –era yaqui, quien salto detrás de él haciendo magia –yaqui-zibang –dijo y apareció un palo con el cual le pego en la espalda a la encapuchada, este gimió de dolor, Kaede cayó al suelo inconsciente

-maldito seas –dijo y se reincorporo –pero me las vas a pagar –en ese momento levanto nuevamente a Kaede y la puso a su lado –JAJAJAJA tu golpe solo sirvió para que Kaede se liberara de su amarre mas no para despertarla –dijo sonriendo, pero alcance a distinguir que Kaede habría los ojos

-he ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estoy? –Dijo levantando la cabeza y viéndonos -¿Mirmo? ¿Por qué estoy así? ¿Qué hago aquí? –vi que cuando volteo para el lado en que estaba parado el encapuchado abrió los ojos como platos

-valla, valla parece que si sirvió para despertarla –dijo la encapuchada mirándola –entonces vamos a completar el plan –dijo alzando más a Kaede yo aproveche para lanzarle un remolino pero lo esquivo fácil mente –no me vas a poder ganar con esos insignificantes poderes príncipe –dijo sonriendo –bien Kaede hoy es el día en que desapareces –dijo alzando a Kaede y sacando una bola de fuego enorme –fue un placer conocerte, adiós –Kaede empezó a mover

-MIRMO AYUDAME –dijo Kaede muy alterada

-KAEDE ALLA VOY –dije pero ya era demasiado tarde la bola se le acercaba –NOOO KAEDE –grite y mis instrumentos brillaron y empecé el baile y cuando termine una magia asombrosa ataco a la encapuchada la cual retrocedió Kaede cayó al suelo

-esta vez ganara príncipe Mirmo pero la siguiente no –dijo la encapuchada y desapareció

-MIRMO –dijo Kaede corriendo hacia mí –gracias oh CHICOS –volvió a gritar pero me soltó y corrió hacia Setsu y los demás –pensé que no los volvería a ver

**KAEDE POV**

Me daba tanta felicidad volver a ver a mis amigos que casi lloro de la emoción después de eso todos nos fuimos a nuestras casas, Setsu me encamino hacia mi casa

-Kaede que susto me diste –me dijo tocando su pecho –pensé que no te volvería ver –dijo parándose –no lo vuelvas hacer –dijo tomándome de la mano –a y otra cosa –dijo y se acercó a mis labios muy lentamente y me beso, yo correspondí a su beso, cuando nos separamos por falta de oxígeno y me abraso

Después del beso seguimos caminando agarrados de la mano hasta que en una de las calles nos dividimos. Llegue a casa y entre con mucho esfuerzo, le pedí perdón a mi mama por mi actitud y me fui a dormir mañana sería otro gran día con Mirmo y mis amigos.

**SETSU POV**

Íbamos a casa los dos, solos porque los demás se iban por distintos caminos me anime y comencé a hablar.

-Kaede que susto me diste –dije tocando mi pecho –pensé que no te volvería ver –volví a decir pero parándome –no lo vuelvas hacer –dije tomándole de la mano –a y otra cosa –dije y solo pensé en "_quiero sentirla cerca y que no la volveré a perder de mi vista_" acerque a mis labios muy lentamente y la bese, ella correspondió a mi beso, cuando nos separamos por falta de oxígeno la abrace.

En cierto punto nos separamos yo me fui a mi casa más tranquilo ya que con ese beso yo sentía que la había marcado como mía.

-Setsu eso estuvo genial –dijo Rima sonriendo

-gracias pero… -hice una pausa y ella me presto más atención –yo con ese beso selle nuestro amor –le dije y ella se sorprendió

Llegando a casa me bañe y me cambie sabía que desde ese beso los días cambiarían. Mañana sería un día nuevo y genial

**¿? POV**

**-**jajajajajajaja –reí –sabía que esa chica llamada Kaede era muy interesante

-si como vio en el video ella y ese muglox pueden ser una amenaza para nuestro plan –dijo la chica a la que ese grupito le había puesto la encapuchada

-si quiero que la investigues más de cerca –le dije –a ella y al grupito oíste Yuuka

-si señora –me dijo y desapareció

-Kaede Minami eres muy interesante y pronto sabré mas de ti –dije tocando la pantalla donde se encontraba la imagen -jajajajajajajaja

* * *

**hola perdon por la tardansa pero soy algo lenta por eso les pido paciencia y gracias por la espera dejen sus comentarios**

**diganme si les gusto o no porfa le agradecere bye bye besotes**


	4. Chapter 4: Primer entrenamiento

**Hola chicas y ¿chicos? perdon por la tardanza si lo se me tarde mucho pero aqui esta espero que les guste**

**Mirmo Zibang no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiromu Shinozuka**

**N/a: Nota de la autora, **_pensamientos de los personajes._

**NOTA: este capi tendra algo nuevo pero el titulo lo deje asi porque no supe que mas ponerle =)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: PRIMER ENTRENAMIENTO**

**KAEDE POV**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente, Mirmo me tenía más vigilada bueno no, más bien cuidada y mi relación con Setsu iba mejorando. Todo parecía ir mejor de echo ya había hecho otra amiga y esa era Yuuka Sakakibara, habíamos mejorado mucho nuestra relación ya que ella se parece mucho a….. Saori.

-HOLA SETSU –le grite llegando hacia el –hola Rima

-hola Kaede, hola Mirmo –me dijo Setsu dándome una sonrisa

-hola Kaede, Mirmo –me dijo Rima también

-hola –dijo fríamente –Kaede recuerda que este sábado empieza el entrenamiento

-enserio ¿tan rápido? –dije sorprendida

-si a ver qué tal te va –dijo

-bueno pero entonces….. Auch –dije cuando me golpee contra el suelo me levante enseguida y vi quien estaba atrás de mi –AZUMI ME HAS HECHO DAÑO –le grite a la peli azul

-hay Kaede estabas aquí es que no te había visto –me dijo con cara de soy superior a ti

-Azumi aléjate de Setsu

-es tu culpa por estar tan cerca de Setsu –dijo

-y quien dijo que solo tú puedes estar cerca de él –le grite

-pues yo –dijo mirándome

-AZUMI –le grite y la empecé a jalar para que se alejara de Setsu

-hay siempre están igual –escuche decir a Mirmo

-hola Mirmo –dijo yaqui –hoy te voy a derrotar yaqui-zibang –dijo y algo golpeo la cabeza de Mirmo y empezaron a pelear.

-buenos días Kaede –escuche una vos atrás de Azumi mire quien era

-ah Kaoru buenos días –le dije

-¡buenos días! –mire atrás de Kaoru y allí venia Haruka junto con Koichi

-buenos días –dijo Koichi saludando

-hola Haruka, hola Koichi –los salude

Empezamos a caminar todos juntos y empezamos a platicar y de repente me acorde de algo.

-ah por cierto –dije volteándome y poniéndome enfrente de mis amigos ellos me vieron con cara de "¿qué cosa?" –Yaqui gracias –le dije viéndolo

-¿Por qué? –me pregunto

-porque Mirmo me dijo que fuiste tú el que le ayudo a salvarme –le dije

-ah de nada –me dijo y vi un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-bueno vamos –dije y continuamos caminando

Llegando a la escuela nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos salones. Las clases pasaron normales, y cuando me encontré con Setsu en el pasillo.

-Setsu nos vamos juntos –le dije

-si –dijo agarrándome la mano

Llegue a mi casa y me acosté.

-Mirmo ¿mañana tengo que ir con la tribu Gaia? –le volví a preguntar

-si –dijo Mirmo –quiero que tengas cuidado sobre todo porque aún no sabemos quién te ataco oíste

-si Mirmo –dije incorporándome –hay bueno pues espero que todo salga bien

-si –en eso me llamo mi madre

-Kaede ven a comer –me grito

-si ya voy –le respondí a mi madre –ahorita vengo Mirmo –el asintió

Comí con mi mama ya se me había hecho costumbre ya que después de la pelea que tuvimos nos disculpamos las dos y empezamos hacer más unidas, cuando terminamos me bañe y fui a mi cuarto ya se había hecho de noche.

-bueno Mirmo hasta mañana –dije bostezando

-hasta mañana Kaede –fue lo que alcance a escuchar antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

Desperté por la luz del sol, me levante todavía adormilada

-aaaaaaah –bostece

Me cambie y me arregle. Mirmo no estaba supuse que fue porque tenía asuntos que hacer, tome el micrófono y me fui al mundo muglox. El camino hacia la aldea Gaia ya me lo sabía de memoria ya que había venido muchas veces

-buenos días –dije pero nadie me respondió – ¿ah? Hola hay alguien en casa –dije volando al árbol que crecía del suelo a lo más alto del cielo –Piro –dije pasando enfrente de su casa –Aqua –dije haciendo lo mismo –Terra, Leolo, Estrato –dije pasando por sus casas – ¿Dónde estarán? –de repente escuche una vos

-Kaede, por aquí estamos –dijo estrato

-ah ya voy –dije y empezó a bolar hacia un campo que tenía varios instrumentos que no conocía.

-Kaede lista para empezar –me dijo Piro muy serio

-si –le dije entusiasmada

-primero empezaremos a trabajar con tu velocidad –me dijo Leolo

-debes ser más rápida ya que el enemigo ataca rápido –dijo Terra

-y también vamos a trabajar en tu concentración –dijo estrato

-porque concentrándote puedes sacar tu poder –dijo Aqua

-por ahora te concentraras en sacar un campo de fuerza que te proteja –dijo piro

-¿nada más? –pregunte

-si nada más –dijeron al unísono

-bueno entonces velocidad primero –afirme

-si iras con Leolo para mejorar tu velocidad –me dijo Aqua señalándome a donde estaba Leolo con… ¿una caminadora?

Fui hasta donde se encontraba Leolo y me indico que me subiera a la caminadora

-bien aquí vas a empezar a mejorar tu velocidad, cada 5 minutos aumentare la velocidad ¿entendiste? –me pregunto muy serio

-si –le respondí

-empecemos –empezó con una caminata muy lenta que casi me dio sueño, pero ahora estaba corriendo demasiado rápido –Kaede tienes que mejorar tu condición física así que…. ¡CORRE MAS RAPIDO!

-hago lo mejor que puedo Leolo –dije entrecortadamente ya que estaba demasiado cansada

-mmmmmmmmm bueno, para ahora –alcance a escuchar

-¿QUE DIJISTE? ¿QUE PARE?-grite

-si para –dijo y apago la caminadora

-¿Por qué? –pregunte pero el solo hizo un gesto para que me sentara en el pasto

-ahora por favor relájate y siente el viento –me dijo, yo no entendí por qué pero lo hice –conmigo vas a estar un mes y vas a controlar el viento oíste, con nosotros vas a controlar los elementos y tú tienes que controlar tus demás poderes ¿comprendes?

-¡sí! –respondí inmediatamente

-ahora te voy a enseñar a crear campos de fuerza pero para protegerte

-¿Qué hay otros tipos de campos? –pregunte ya que me mataba la curiosidad

-si –dijo e hizo una pausa y después de unos cuantos minutos prosiguió –hay uno de protección, con este te puedes proteger a ti y a otras personas contra poderes como las bolas de fuego que recibiste el otro día, el otro hace que tu enemigo no pueda salir, también este inmovilizado dentro de este y puedas atacarlo sin ningún problema, cuando lo atacas el poder o el ataque entra pero no sale ni el humo hasta que el que haya hecho el campo lo desaparezca

-oh ya veo –dije sorprendida –bien entonces empecemos

-bien lo primero que hay que hacer es despejar tu mente –dijo entusiasmado –cierra los ojos y relájate después piensa en tu poder fluyendo como una cascada, recuerda que el agua fluye tranquilamente –asentí con la cabeza

-he ya está –le pregunte ya que no sentía nada

-pero que dices no ha pasado nada de nada –me dijo muy enfadado

-ha pero –mire la hora –ya es muy tarde me tengo que ir

-no te puedes ir todavía no hemos terminada

-seguiré entrenando en casa de eso no hay problema –le dije muy rápido a Leolo –te lo prometo para la siguiente lo are pero por ahora me tengo que ir –le dije empezando a volar –adiós

-está bien cuídate adiós –alcance a oír

Fui a casa y me quede profundamente dormida es más ni supe si llego Mirmo o no. El domingo fui también a entrenar con Leolo, pero aun así no pude hacer el campo. El lunes me desperté temprano me cambie y salí hacia la escuela me encontré con setsu en el camino.

-hola setsu –le dije el volteo de inmediato pero note algo extraño – ¿Dónde esta Rima?

-hola kaede –me dijo sonriéndome –Rima fue con mirmo al mundo muglox dijo que tenia que areglar unos pendientes

-oh ya veo enton…. –senti un golpe en mi cabeza –AZUMI ME HAS HECHO MUCHO DAÑO

-oh kaede no sabia que estabas aquí –dijo volteándome aver con mirada de presumida – ¿a que hora llegaste?

-AZUM….. –me interumpieron

-hola kaede –era Yuuka

-hola Yuuka –le respondi muy sorprendida

-hola kaede –dijo Kaoru atrás de ella

-ah hola Kaoru –le respondi y vi que atrás de el vanian Koichi y Haruka

-buenos días Koichi y Haruka –les dije

-buenos días Kaede –dijeron los dos,

-yuuka ¿Qué no vivias del otro lado? –dije volteando a verla

-si pero me volvi a cambiar de casa y pues ahora quede de este lado –me dijo

-oh ya veo –dije poniéndome de nuevo en marcha

-yuuka apurate o llegaremos tarde –dijo una voz extraña, paso un chico a lado mio –oh veo que estas ocupada, me adelantare

-si –dijo ella –vamos –dijo cuando el ya se había retirado

-yuuka –llame su atención – ¿Quién es el? –le pregunte

-luego te digo ahorita apurémonos a llegar –y me jalo –vamos ustedes también –les dijo a mis demás amigos

-si –dijeron todos

Llegamos a la escuela muy rápido y cada quien se fue a su salón. Ya en el salón entro el profesor

-buenos días alumnos –dijo el

-buenos días –contestamos todos

-hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo –dijo y todos empezaron a murmurar quien seria como seria y todo eso –entra –dijo y enseguida entro un chico de cabello morado, ojos de igual color, alto y tez blanca, era el que vi esta mañana, todas mis compañeras se quedaron boquiabiertas yo solo lo ignore –el es Yuri Sakakibara –todos se sorprendieron ya que tiene el apeido de yuuki entonces es su hermano –el es el hermano de yuuki Sakakibara –eso solo confirmo lo que pensé

-hola soy yuri Sakakibara, gusto conocerlos –dijo y sonrio mis compañeras casi se derriten

-bien yuri siéntate atrás de tu hermana –dijo el profesor, cuando paso a lado mio me guiño el ojo yo solo le volvi a ignorar y mis compañeras me lanzavan miradas envenenadas

-bien clase saquen sus apuntes y habran su libro en la pagina 96 –dijo el maestro

Las primeras clases pasaron muy rápido ya en receso Sali a buscar a Setsu, sus compañeros me dijeron que salio al patio sali pero no lo encontré. Llegue a un tipo callejón atrás de los salones, fuera de la vista de todos

-SETSU –grite pero nadie me respondio

-hola de nuevo Kaede –dijo una vos muy conocida

-tu –dije sorprendida

-si yo pequeña –dijo la encapuchada de la otra ves

-no me digas pequeña –le dije enojada

-¿Por qué no? –dijo con vos sarcástica

-¿Quién eres tu? –le pregunte

-alguien, que te va a destruir –dijo y lanzo algo que logre esquivar

-¿Por qué lo haces? –le dije pero ella no me respondio –AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH –grite para que alguien viniera

-este dia dejaras de existir –lanzo miles de cosas que yo alcance a esquivar "_parece que puso un campo ya que nadie a escuchado esto y por mas que grito nadie bien_" lanzo algo que por poco me alcanza pero cai, escuche a alguien pero no pude ver quien fue ni alcance a escuchar lo que me dijo solo oia la vos de la encapuchada –bien este es mi golpe final jajajaja…

* * *

**Aquí dejo este capi no se porque me dio para dejarlo en suspenso yo tenia pensado otra cosa para el final pero lo dejare para el siguiente capi, además se pueden preguntar ¿Qué le va a pasar a Kaede? ¿sobrevivira al ataque de la encapuchada? Ustedes contesten esto **

**Las quiero dejen sus comentarios ya que me animan a seguir**


End file.
